


After 30 Years Pass (FNaF 1-3 FanFic)

by SilverFoxx5706



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Gen, Gore, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Started 12/4/2020, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxx5706/pseuds/SilverFoxx5706
Summary: Spring Bonnie never wanted her killer to get spring locked in her.Now William was living out his hell with the little girl, Rachael, he killed before his youngest son died. The two can converse without arguing, and they even act like family.But one day the murder goes quiet and now Spring is put into his place as the originals think she killed them, and rendered mute after her voice box failed can fight back. The only ones who know about the real her is the night guard, Puppet, Golden Freddy, Mangle, BB, and JJ. The shadow animatronics are also around but don't help much. They also have a unlikely ally on the other side helping them out.They can only hope that they can remove William before he takes control once more and finished his job.
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Cassidy/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Golden Freddy/Marionette | The Puppet, Spring Freddy/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue | Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> ~So... bit of info... Rachael and Williams share Spring boi~

~PROLOGUE~   
Date

* * *

1965

1983

1998

2000

#*^$!&

* * *

Program_Not_Found

Restart?

Yes<

No

Program_Restart_Failed

…

…

…

Program_Not_Found

Program_Not_Found

Pr0gram_N0T_F0und

9r0gr@m_N0+_F0un6

Error

Error

Error

System_Check

…

…

…

Program_Not_Found

Restart?

Yes<

No

Program_Restart_Successful

Starting_System

Spring_Bonnie_EXE.Starting_Program…

…

…

...

Spring_Bonnie_Exe.Starting_Program_Commencing 

* * *

She could not see at the moment.

_ HE  _ was in control. He always was in control since his death. Spring could feel that they weren't moving though. She could still hear though.

Was it a gift, or a curse?

Both perhaps... Spring didn't know. At the moment though all she could hear was the soft dripping of water and the scuttling of little creatures. Bats to come in from an open vent. Rats, mice, squirrels, birds, a snail or two, and many, many more animals had made their way into the safe room.

_ 'Damn water...'  _ Water was the reason why her killer was in her body in control at the moment. If she was being honest it was a shitty existence for the past few hours not being able to move. No, days? Weeks, months, years, decades... who knew. Springs' internal clock stopped working long before that bastard had died inside of her. Though honestly, she really blames the others. Charlie and Cassidy- No. Puppet and Golden Freddy could have moved her before they ran him into the room. They could have put her somewhere see-able and waited for someone to fix her before putting her back maybe?

No.

She had been put out of commission back in the early 80's. Ha... she had been on stage for a good twenty years, that was before being juggled around the other location safe rooms before they decided to plop her down in 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' around 1998 or something. Spring had kept track of the first two years behind the wall before losing track of time once more. She knew it had to be in the 2000's by now.

The ghost-like animatronics that were the shadow animatronics whispered to the duo in the suit sometimes. It was weird things like;

_ '3. 9. 5. 2. 4. 8.' _

_ ‘Type of the wall.’ _

_ ‘When you come you will know!’ _

_ 'Wake up and play.' _

_ 'They are around?' _

_ 'Tick-Tick-Tick.' _

_ 'Given gifts... given life...' _

_ 'Save them.' _

_ 'Best day.' _

_ 'The birthday they never had.' _

_ 'The poor ghosts are forever lost...' _

_ 'Flames can't even stop us.' _

_ 'Fire has roared once, twice, three times?' _

_ 'Pain, suffering and agony fuels us the most.' _

_ 'The golden duo was never seen again after the bite and the killings. One hidden away from the cameras only to come to spook the night guards... the other cut off from the world, not even knowing the date.'  _ (Spring took offense to that, it had been mentioned numerous times to both of the souls. She was also pretty sure they had meant it in a jeering way to make fun or her not knowing the date.)

It had gotten pretty aggravating when they started speaking those lines over and over, in a story telling way though. Spring had the hunch that they were telling a small story to them. But, her and Afton had a pretty good relationship. It was almost platonic like, father and daughter.

Afton was always asking her if she was ok. It was weird at first before he took full control of the suit, but it was nice to be able to talk to another being besides Charlie and Cassidy. But it did make sense. He was a father of three. He just needed a bit of mental help and he was probably the best father his children could ask for. He would even tell her stories about his family from time to time to help past the time. So, Spring didn't hate him. He just needed help, as he had hinted at having a very f*cked up past, saying-no, thinking, almost like a type of telepathic link between the two to where they could talk to each other if they wanted to. Either way, he told her about his past, such as very small stories, that could length to huge stories that most likely took hours to finish up, but Spring was sure was like this,  _ 'I would buy them gifts for their birthday. But, unlike the kind of gifts my parents gave me, I gave them candy, toys, clothing, and even a bit of money to buy what they like! I vowed not to be like my parents...' _

Afton even hinted at having a sister and brother who had gone to the grave at an early age, and most likely never getting therapy for that. She basically forgave him at this point. The other lost souls didn't know about his past.

Scratch that, Charlie knew. Most likely why she didn't hold a grudge against him. Also that second soul in Golden Freddy most likely knew too. Oddly enough they never spoke of their name, but she knew it wasn't Luke, the one who possessed the older Fredbear-who had been known as Spring Freddy-from the sixties and was also locked away in another safe room before Golden Freddy took the stage in his place. Then they both got locked away from a prank ending in tragedy as the spring locks in the mouth of Fredbear failed, killing a young boy.

Honestly, the one who used the suit last time was the guilty party. Or it was just the fact that there was no adult who knew about how sensitive the spring locks were around. Honestly there should have always been someone around to watch over the two, forcing kids to stay away from any open area of the animatronic plush suit that hid the spring locks. Faulty security.

It was horrid though. She couldn’t get it out of her head.

~~~

_ Spring Bonnie was playing her guitar on stage. It got quite annoying knowing that the kids called her a boy since the newer version of Bonnie was a boy. Bonnie the Bunny. A few even called him her little brother, it was cute, sadly she never met him, and most likely never will. But it was even more annoying when the new workers called Spring a ‘he’ even after being called a girl right in front of them by older workers. They just never got the gist did they? Even so the owner, William Afton would always correct them and it sometimes escalated into a very heated argument before Henry stepped in. Henry would always point out that William made Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy, therefore, knows their genders the best since he was the one who made the genders. That was usually how closing hours went with new employees. Though, she couldn’t help but notice the lack of kids in the room, and a few of them were snickering in a corner. At the moment the tables were barely filled. The kids in the corner had on masks of what the new animatronics looked like. _

_ So that’s why. No one would want to come to Fredbear’s Diner after new animatronics come into light. They would close down to bankruptcy. Spring and Fred would be scrapped for new parts for newer animatronics, or just used for spares. If they were lucky they would be put into rentals, like Circus Baby was, even after an accident causing death. Maybe William would keep them in his basement or something since they were his prized possessions. Well, atleast Spring, Fredbear not so much. The original Fredbear, Spring Freddy, was Springs old partner for their small duo. _

_ Though, once upon a time Spring Foxy had existed. Though he had definitely been scrapped. He had killed and hurt a few kids after hours by accident as they got to close and got on his nerves. Well, more like Oliver's nerves. Oliver had possessed Spring Foxy and he hated kids. Fun fact, he had been a worker who got killed by Spring Foxy's spring locks during performing hours. He was a new guy and didn’t lock the spring locks in place properly. So Spring Foxy was kept in animatronic mode since the accident and wasn’t blamed for the death since it could've been avoided. Though rumor has been going around of that Toy Foxy thing apparently acting weird, and they had been made from the scraps of Spring Foxy. _

_ Good luck with that since they had a whole area dedicated to kids with Toy Foxy as the main attraction. Oliver was definitely going to snap. _

_ Spring had snapped back to reality to be met by Fredbear not having his normal methodical movements. It was pretty awkward, and Cassidy probably decided to go. Cassidy possessed this Fredbear, and could leave the suit whenever she wanted. _

_ Lucky her. _

_ Spring could do that, but it would cause the animatronic to break down, and she would need help from Shadow Freddy and Bonnie. She would basically become another shadow figure, Shadow Spring Bonnie. She was still learning how to do it without causing the animatronic to break down. _

_ Spring just listened to Fredbears now awkward movement, and the snaps that came every time his jaw closed. It sounded like the spring locks snapping into place. _

_ ‘Shit! That is not good!’ Spring thought, using her performance to try and look into his mouth. She could see the flashed of silver when the mouth closed seemingly went out and back in when the head opened. Definitely the spring locks from being tampered with. _

_ ‘Where is the damned day guard when you need them!?!’ Spring had to look away from her performance A.I. She continued to play the guitar in her hands as crying could be heard. By now there were only five boys in the room. One who was crying and the four others in the masks were tormenting the little boy, picking him up. Spring almost wanted to scream at what they did next. _

_ “Who wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!” The kids in the masks laughed as one of them said this. The little boy was crying, begging them to put him down. Spring Bonnie could only watch in horror as they put the boy in Fredbears’ mouth, crying. _

_ If their spring locks wouldn’t kill him before, they would now. The tears were making them too moist. Where was the damn day guard! This was gonna get them shut down. She recognized this as Chris Afton, the owner's son. _

_ Her performance forced her to look away just as a sickening crunch could be heard. Everything had gone silent. _

_ No crying. _

_ No laughing. _

_ No jeering words. _

_ Only the boy in the foxy mask dropping f-bomb and f-bomb as he pushed his mask up. _

_ “Shit man! Shit we messed up! You dad is going to kill us!” Yelled the boy in the Chica mask as he had lifted it up. Most likely a very valid response that would happen. _

_ “I’m getting out of here!” Yelled the boy in the Freddy mask, running off. He was not going to make it out alive was he? Most likely, no. _

_ “What! No!” Yelled the boy in the Bonnie mask. At least this kid had a heart. _

_ “He may be right! We could go to jail for this!” Hissed the boy in the Chica mask, now running after the boy in the Freddy mask. The bonnie mask boy ran off in another direction to where the office was. _

_ In seconds William ran out with the Bonnie mask boy, both visibly sobbing. William was on the phone, most likely with the police. _

_ “Spring Bonnie, shutdown. Fredbear, shutdown..” He softly said, pulling the phone away from his face. _

_ Spring_Bonnie_EXE.Shutdown_Program… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Spring_Bonnie_Eve.Shutdown_Program_Commencing _

_ The line of code showed in the side of the eye as the A.I. processed the command. Suddenly many things went offline. Starting with her ears and commensiong onward, eye lights, movement, hybrolics, spring lock compression, voice box, and more. Lines of codes following one and another as the command kept running. _

_ “Spring Bonnie, shutting down.” Came her higher octave voice as everything started shutting down, she still wondered how others thought she was male when her voice sounded like a female. The animatronic shut down, but now Rachael had control. She stayed still only watching with her eyes, making sure the green eyes of the animatronic didn’t move. Rachael could see William look at a knife on a nearby party table and then looking back at the boy in the Bonnie mask just to see him comforting his older son, trying to pull him away. He saw William look at where the other two boys stood hiding before looking back at the knife. _

_ So Afton did have a heart. He was going to kill Freddy mask boy and Chica mask boy but not his son with the Foxy mask or his friend in the Bonnie mask. _

_ Nice. _

_ No, not really. This was death and William had every right to want to kill those who killed his son and make their parents feel his pain. This was the end wasn’t it? _

_ ‘WHAT HAPPENED!” Yelled Cassidy, now in the mind space that they could enter when the animatronics were shut down. Rachael pulled away from reality and entered this space. The two shadow animatronics stood-no floated around in the mind space as well. _

_ Rachael then began explaining, feeling like this was their end. _

~~~

Spring almost pushed through William and laughed. She had forgotten about the Mind Space. She quickly drew herself away from reality into the mind space with a laugh. Her soft, happy laugh bouncing around in the Mind Space. She had made it to where Williams couldn’t enter it, only her, Cassidy, Charlie and the Shadows.

It felt nice to not have to listen to the dripping of water and the sound of animals running around but for some odd reason it felt like something was off after a while in the Mind Space. Rachael went back into reality just to find that William wasn’t there. She took this little moment to look around and to see that everything was just static and blurry from how old her sensors must have been. Her mind then drifted back to William.

Did he have his own mind space?

No! That's absurd, right? Or was it? Spring looked through the online animatronics eyes only to hear footsteps. They were loud and didn’t have any care in the world, so most likely not robbers, right?

“Alright boys! We need to find the safe room, it should be around here somewhere if I remember where my father put it. We need to find that old vintage Bonnie model for that old Fredbear model to perform with in Fazbear Frights! Understood?” Came a shockingly familiar voice. A chorus of ‘yes’s’ came from outside of the wall. She began to have hope. Was she going to get out?

“But sir, what if it can’t even run properly? Also didn’t Mr. Afton get spring locked in it?” Came an older voice. The first voice was Aftons’ son! Michael if she was right.

“You are right! We have professionals on hand to clean it out so we can have a proper burial for my father.” Came Michaels voice. “Also! Grab anything from around here if you can! Anything can be worthwhile since most of this could've come from restaurants in the chain from around the mid-sixties to the late nineties!” Yet another chorus of ‘yes’s.’ Where are they going to get rid of Afton’s body for her? That was amazing! Then she could easily overpower him into submission so he won't kill anyone!

There was soon pounding on the walls, causing the old piping to creak above her. The few animals in the room scuttled out as boxes fell around them. A box even hit Spring in the side and as the old animatronic she was tilted to the side, nearly falling over. Spring had to force herself to stay up, not wanting anymore unwanted damage to her old body. She forced her eye light to stay off as a crack of light apparead and even more boxes fell around her, and she let her body slowly drop onto a box to her right. That way no strain was put on her endoskeleton.

“F*CK! What crawled in here and died!” Yelled a younger female voice.

“I think that means you found it.” Said a younger male voice.

“Yes she did! Thank you Lisa, now go through those boxes! I will look at my old pal.” Said Michael. Michael got closer and crouched in front of her. “Hey there ol’ girl. Been a minute huh?” Asked Michael as he played with a bit of the plush suit while holding a limp, broken hand. Damn he really looked like his father. Same blue eyes and almost the same hair. His hair was just a very dark brown. It looked black in the barely lit room. He suddenly slightly pulled down her lower jaw with a sigh from what he saw. “Hey dad…” He muttered darkly. His face then brightened up.

“Hello Spring Bonnie.” He said. This triggered the A.I.

“|-|3||*... |\/|:(|-|@3|... @F+0|\|.” Everyone in the room jumped but Michael.

“HOLLY SHIT DID IT JUST TALK!” Yelled the girl who was Lisa.

“Yes SHE did. SHE is not an IT. My dad programmed her to respond to that line. She also has highly advanced programming to match older faces to younger faces, along with voices. I spent a lot of time with her when I was a kid. She must have easily matched it, hence why she paused a lot. Her database was running through many faces, voices, and what they would look and sound like in the future. Her voice box is basically f*cked up beyond repair though. But it worries me on why she is on, but it would make sense for her to wake up when there are many people in the same room as her, and there is a lot of noise. So we woke her up. I am just happy she is still working. Oh, and that we found my fathers’ dead body.” He said the last sentence very darkly as many in the room visibly shuddered. 

“It has been long since I last saw her, Mike. I last saw her when…” Another male spoke. The A.I was then triggered once more by another familiar face that Spring couldn’t really make out herself.

“|-|3||*... |\/|2%K… |U:$...” Her voice box sputtered out after a few seconds. It then hit her like a stone wall. This was the Bonnie mask kid. The kid that was always with Mike.

“She remembers you Mark!” Said Mike with a laugh. Mark just gave a small laugh as well.

“I did spend a lot of time with you at Fredbear’s Diner back in the day when we were kids. We would help your dad build her and Spring Freddy if I remember correctly.” Mike nodded at Mark's statement.

“I love that she acts so sentient. But, we need to get her into the back of the truck. SHe should be pretty light since she has a light plush suit unlike the original four.” Said Mike.

“Yeah. I remember. We helped your dad put her on stage. We could easily move her. But now she has a dead man inside her.”

“He has been there for thirty years.” Called Lisa from behind Spring. “He was most likely eaten by rats and such and decomposed. The bones should also be pretty composed as well.”

“Please don’t remind us.” Called the unnamed boy.

“He is mummified, Lisa.” Muttered Mike. Mike then stood up and placed his hands on her torso and back and started to lift her up. “Help me, Mark.” He said. Mark nodded before grabbing the other side and the two started to drag her out. 

Her metal feet bounced on sticks and broken pieces of the walls. Spring could see the broken tiles on the ground and all of the vines. Her entire body was letting out groans as they made it to the end of the hallway.

“Shit.” Muttered Mike as he lowered Spring down.

“What is it?” 

“Her body is slightly falling apart. Don’t worry I will tune her up a bit. About forty to fifty years of neglect can do a lot to an animatronic” Muttered Mike as he grabbed a nearby tool box and started to tighten bolts and screw her plush into place. Her plush actually covered thin lines of metal and most of the screws were very loose. Mark just watched as Mike worked.

The three sat in silence for a bit. A few minutes, hours? Who knew. Soon she was lifted backup and the trek continued. Spring let the A.I. do the work and look at Mike, and then Mark.

“At least her head can move.” Said Mark, obviously creeped out by her appearance, and by how slow she looked at him so her body wouldn’t break. Spring looked back down and her gaze landed on her stomach plate. It was dangling open, exposing bits of flesh, wire, spring locks, and her endoskeleton. Afton really was an idiot. 

She then decided to do something stupid.

“|-|3… $+:||... |:V3$... 0|\|...@F+0|\|... K:...K:\\...” Her voice box went dead. She really f*cked up now.

“What? He still lives on Afton ki... Killer?” Asked Michael. “Wait. You guys aren’t supposed to be sentient, and you aren’t my father since you talked about him past tense. All of the animatronics talk about him as William or Mr. Afton. Depends on who made them. Since my father made you, you would have called him William.”

“Do you think she is like the originals?” Asked Mark. “Y’know, possessed. Maybe she is like Golden Freddy. Possessed by multiple souls? Your father and then another kid?” Michale tensed and put a finger over his lips. 

“Look, Mark.The others can’t know about them being sentient.” Hissed Mike. They stayed silent as they went outside and put her in the back of a pick up truck. 

“So Spring Bonnie… if that even is your name… is my father alive?” Asked Mike. Spring nodded before going back to looking at the leaves falling around them. It was most likely fall since they were red and orange, brown yellow and green sprinkled around. “Ok… ok… are you a child?” Spring looked back into Mike’s blue eyes before giving a stiff nod. “So you share a suit?”

Another nod.

“Are you always in control?”

A soft head shake.

“Is my father there?”

This made Spring pause. At the moment she wished she could speak. She tried to tell him that he pulled away to the point she couldn’t reach him but all that came out was a garbled mess.

“Is Mr. Afton not in at the moment?” Asked Mark.

Another nod.

“Can you speak with him?” Asked Michael.

Spring then tried once more but only to be pushed away by Afton. She then slowly shook her head.

“Are you a female or male ghost?” Asked Mark. She then tried her best to glare at Mark but her eyes were pretty much rusted in place in a half closed like position.

“Are you female.” Said Mike, giving Mark a glare. This made Spring want to laugh but she just gave a nod.

“Ok then! Mark I want you to watch over her at the new location with Charlie and Goldie. They should help keep the other souls at bay while we try to get my father out of the suit. I will need to call Henry to see if he has any ideas. But Mark, thank you for being the night guard for the time being while we try to figure this out. Also we will be sending JJ and BB your way soon. They should be fine with our girl here. You ask for her name later, give her a notebook and pen. I don’t care as long as we can communicate with her.” Said Mike.

“Sure thing boss!” Said Mark, saluting.

“Don’t do that. Now let's go get the rest of the stuff. You good here girl for now?” Michale stated, giving Spring a soft look. She nodded, then letting her eyes travel to the moon and all of the animals around her.

Spring soon found herself in sleep mode, feeling the truck turning on and moving, her bouncing a bit when the truck went over rocks. She was able to force sleep mode to stay on thanks to being sentient and all that.

She then came out of sleep mode with Mark and Mike looking anxiously over her. They let out a sigh of relief when her eye lights flickered on when she woke up.

“Thank god. Thought we killed you with the cold and the truck. Sorry ‘bout us taking five hours to do our things and pack everything up ol’ girl. Also you are in the security office. You should stay here and in the vents since the animatronics don’t come this far back into the attraction or the vents. Just a fair warning this place is very large since we have animatronics from the toy location here too. Only Charlie, Goldie and Mangle come back here. We will also have BB and JJ stay back here with you once we get them here.” Said Mark. Spring nodded. “So please don’t run off and die Spring.” Begged Mark. Spring nodded once again.

“Ok. I am off then. Mangle should be here in about an hour, so have fun with him. If you are lucky you might understand him.” Said Mark, walking out with Mike, most likely to go home.

Spring just stayed still, leaning against the wall, and then she sighed.

_ ‘Children screaming…” _

Gears groaned as they were being used for the first time in decades.

' _ They were begging for help, crying for their parents.’ _

The sound of metal against the stone wall echoed in the small room.

_ ‘His laugh echoed in the back room, it was full of malice.’ _

The sound of metal adjusting to a new position now filled the room.

...

As Spring Bonnie stood on her own for the first time in about half a century.


	2. Steps of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Bonnie decides to finally change her name to be more appropriate for her new surrounding and has her first run away from the originals.  
> ~~~  
> Bonnie puts pieces of the puzzle together and is feeling like he is a servant to his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This was only 2K and a half words~  
> ~Warning: LANGUAGE~  
> ~Warning: POV CHANGE~  
> ~Warning: TIME SKIPS~

Spring Bonnie leaned heavily on her right leg. She propped her head up to the left to look forward directly. She then hambled toward the doorway, her gears groaning with every movement. She could hear the flesh flay under the plush suit, and the remaining bones clicking as they hit her metal endoskeleton.

She could hear noises from the vents. Yelling. The originals most likely. They most likely heard about her appearance. Spring’s knees slightly buckled with each step, slightly saving inwards towards each other. Spring put her hand on a wall and leaned against it, looking at the old kid drawings. Spring let out a groan type of noise as she pushed off of the wall and limped down the hallway, staying in the shadows.

_‘I need to go by something else… maybe… Spring… and I trapped Williams… Spring… Trapped… Springtrapped... Springtrap… that has a nice ring to it! Springtrap it is!’_

The newly named Springtrap then looked down at a vent, not taking the chance of getting onto all fours to crawl in it.She then started on her trek back to the office. She rocked a bit as she stood by the office door, waiting.

Suddenly a strange static broke through the silence. She quickly turned around, most likely causing some things to break from the crack that came from her endoskeleton to be met by an empty eye and a golden glowing eye. She slightly fell back, walking backwards, not registering that it wasn’t Foxy in the moment.

She looked at the mess of wires and endoskeleton parts that was crawling on the ceiling. Suddenly a garbled mess came out of the mess that had a white fox head. It seemed to come from the other head it had though, that was just a endo head. Though oddly enough Springtrap could make it out.

_“Spring Bonnie!”_ Said the fox, sounding surprised. She nodded.

_“Those who have messed up voice boxes should be able to understand each other so you can speak to me.”_ Said the fox.

_“Ok…”_ Said Springtrap. _“I actually go by Springtrap now… uh… what is your name?”_

_“Mangle. But you knew me as Spring Foxy. A.K.A.Oliver.”_

_“I thought you would have been scrapped after the bite you caused.”_

_“Nope, only put out of commissions. They definitely had a few lawsuits though since the kids were always climbing over me.”_ After Oliver spoke he laughed. It was just static but you could make it out as laughing. _“Also, the reason I came here is because I heard Mike and Mark talking about you. The originals over-heard and are pissed but won’t chance coming back here since they have no idea what shape you are in. They also don’t want to deal with me since Mike told me to protect you during the day. Also the phantoms will be helping me. The originals hate the phantoms, so you are okay. The phantoms are making sure that they don’t get near us, or the office.”_ Mangle said this in a nonchalant way. Yeah not like her life was on the line.

_“Nice.”_ Springtrap walked over to the shadows in the back of the office. Suddenly a ghostly figure of the puppet appeared. Springtrap felt William try to take back control but she forced him back. Mangel and the ghost version of the Puppet saw her sudden jump. _“Did you hear them mention about me and Williams sharing a body? Yeah he is pissed I think.”_ Springtrap muttered.

“Ok…” Came the whisper from the ghostly animatronic. “Anyway, Foxy is trying to get back here but Phantom Mangle and Foxy are keeping him out. We are good for now but I will be staying with you guys. But in the meantime you can teach Springtrap sign language and morse code. I can fix her legs if she likes.” Springtrap nodded before walking out and standing near the phantom. “Ok. I will work on you. Mangle will teach you his ways. Sign language and morse code is the only reason why we understand him.

~~~

The three had been talking in the guard room for apparently 10 hours because Mark soon came in.

“Oh.. okay…” He said watching the three. Springtrap was crossed legged on the ground with Mangle to her right and Phantom Puppet to her left. Mangle let up a garbled mess of static pointing at Mark.

_“He is the stupidest kid I have ever seen.”_

_“But he was a kid back in the 80’s… what year even is it?”_ Springtrap replied.

_“Ask Poppy.”_

Springtrap then looked at P. Puppet before signing to him. _‘WHAT YEAR IS IT?”_

“Hey, Mark?” Asked P. Puppet.

“Yes Poppy?” Asked Mark. He had two tablets out and was looking through the cams.

“What year is it?” Asked Poppy. Poppy was looking at Mark with a dead look in his eyes. Springtrap just hoped it wasn't that far into the future.

“Before I answer. Spring Bonnie what year do you last remember.” Asked Mark, looking nervous. Springtrap was very wary of this before signing.

_‘FIRST I GO BY SPRINGTRAP NOW, SOUL NAME RACHAEL. I LAST REMEMBER IT BEING AT LEAST 2000 IF I COUNTED CORRECTLY. THE CORRECT YEAR WHEN I WAS STUFFED INTO THE BACK ROOM WHERE YOU GUYS FOUND ME IT WAS 1998.’_

Poppy quickly recited that Springtrap had just signed.

“Springtrap… it is 2033. You had been behind those walls for over 30 years.” Said Mark in an apologetic tone. This made Springtrap freeze. Springtrap looked down at her broken hands, green from age, slightly moldy with blood stains. The flesh from Williams visibly showing, even through her broken vision. 30 years… how was she still functional? After that much time rust would have taken over most of her exposed metal and wires. How was she still even alive?

“You good?” Asked Poppy. Springtrap nodded.

“Rachael, huh? That is a pretty name. Do you want to go by it or Springtrap?” Asked Mark in a sad tone. He was looking away now.

_‘WHY ARE YOU SAD, MARK?’_ Signed Springtrap. Poppy then repeated what Springtrap had asked.

“Do you remember anything from your past life?” This earned Mark a ‘no’ from Springtrap. He sighed..”My sister's name was Rachael. She was my older sister, and died when I was only two years old. She was about fourteen and it was in 1972. No idea what happened. They just found a discarded knife in a local trash can with her blood on it. What was weird was that it was in a trash can outside of an old house that no one lived in at the moment, so no suspects.” Whispered Mark. Springtrap quickly signed that she was sorry for his loss and he smiled. “Thanks… Rachael. I think I will call you by your soul name.” Springtrap nodded at this.

There was suddenly screaming and yelling coming closer. Springtrap heard the familiar noise of Foxy running down the hallway.

“Rachael go!” Yelled Poppy, getting up to go and stop Foxy. Rachael quickly got up and went into the office vent and crawled through it, just to hear Mark yelling at Foxy.

“Get outta here you red bastard! I got nothin’’ here for you!”

“Yes ye’ do lad! You gi’e me tha’ killer and I will le’ ye li’e!”

“Foxy stop threatening him!” Came the sound of Charlie. Springtrap had stopped moving to listen just around the corner of the vent.

“Why ye defendin’ tha’ killer Puppe’!” Yelled Foxy. There was a crash if metal and Mangle suddenly was behind her in the vent.

**‘It is scary as hell out there.’** Mangle tapped in morse code.

**‘Bet.’** Springtrap tapped back.

“Spring isn’t the killer! The killer was William and she is keeping him under control! If you hurt her or turn her off you are dooming us all!”

“Nonsense lass! Ye ha’e been fe’ lies!”

“No I wasn’t _Fritz_!” This made everything go quiet and Springtrap and Mangle started moving once again. Soon they were out of the vent to be met by Shadow Freddy and Phantom Chica.

“Follow.” Said Chica.

_‘HI CHI.’_ Signed Mangle.

“Hello Mangle.” Said Chi. Mangle gave a burble from his voice box. “We have a place where Rachael can hide for now. Shadow here can help hide her.” At this Springtrap nodded and hastily followed Shadow Freddy who was floating off

~~~

Bonnie watched as Shadow Freddy led the green and gold rabbit near the front. That had to be Spring Bonnie. He slowly stalked behind them. Watching as Shadow would pause and make a hand gesture for the golden-green rabbit to continue following.The rabbit had an odd limp, leaning heavily on the right. The ears were broken. The sound it made wasn’t healthy either. You could hear metal against metal and rust all over it.

How was it still running?

Like sure it was possessed by his killer but he kinda felt bad as well. No animatronic should be so neglected to the point that it was nothing but rust and a broken plush suit.

“So… Rachael right?” Asked Shadow. At this Spring Bonnie nodded, then he made a few weird hand movements. This confused Bonnie immensely. Rachael? Wasn't Spring Bonnie William?. “Oh. You want to go by Springtrap? Quite weird, Rachael.” Springtrap, or was it Rachael, William, who knew, made another few hand movements. “Sorry, I like to tease. So Springy, when is Mike and Mark gonna fix you?” Another few hand movements. “I don’t know either, sorry kid.”

Why was Shadow calling a killer a kid?

“So, how is Spring Foxy? Sorry, I mean ‘Mangle.’ I hate that they changed his name. No one even knows he existed by this point.” Said Shadow. Springtrap made more hand movements. Before Bonnie could hear Shadow’s response Bonnie backed away and ran back to their meet up spot. Bonnie ran past the racks that held older costumes that the phantoms liked to hide in. He couldn’t help but wondered what happened to phantom Bonnie. He was quickly stopped at his tracks at a boat load of profanities being thrown at Foxy from Puppet.

“What is goin’ on here?” Bonnie asked. He saw Goldie holding Puppet back from charging at Foxy who was hiding behind Freddy and Chica.

“T’e lass is sayin’ tha’ t’e rabbi’ ain’t William.” Hissed Foxy glaring at Puppet. This caused Bonnie to suddenly have an idea.

“What if they are line Goldie over there?” He asked, pointing at Goldie.

“Puppet is just lying.” Said Freddy. As he said this he glared at Bonnie, then the Puppet and Goldie. “Unless you saw something Bonnie, pick your side.” He hissed.

“N-no I didn’t see anything.” Bonnie said confidently, not meaning to stutter on his words. He would blame that on his voice box later. Though Bonnie had grown used to lying, if anything he really didn’t care if that damn rabbit was William. He just knew that Spring Bonnie, no-Springtrap, wasn’t called Rachael. But either way, he has had a better life then he had as a human thanks to Williams. He may hate William for giving him a painful death, but he can live with that. Bonnie would need to talk to that Springtrap later at some point in time, but for now, pretend.

_Pretend_

_Pretend_

_Pretend_

Bonnie got so sick of pretending. He wasn’t Freddy’s little hench man, servant. Freddy saw Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie as his servants since he was the ‘leader.’ Bonnie and Chica had gotten sick of it and started an anti-Freddy-Leader club. Foxy actually loved to be bossed around for an odd reason. Foxy would never say why he liked being bossed around, probably something from his past.

“Puppet, Goldie, go.” Said Freddy. “I need to talk to my ser-friends…” Bonnie almost laughed. Freddy almost f*cked up. If Freddy would have messed up he would have been skewered by Puppet and Goldie.

“What?” Asked Puppet, giving Freddy the hardest glare Bonnie has ever seen her give.

“I was about to say siblings since… I see them as siblings… sometimes… but decided to say friends instead…” Said Freddy looking at Puppet innocently.

“Ok. Lets go Cass, lets see if we can find Mangle.” Said Puppet walking off, Goldie in tow back towards the office. Freddy turned to them.

“We need a plan to capture that shitty rabbit.” Said Freddy. Bonnie took offense to this since he was a rabbit himself but stayed quiet. “So, first, we need to lure it out or catch it when it has its guard down. We then need to get it to talk, then kill William.”

“But what if we hurt Spring Bonnie, and not Aftons?” Asked Chica.

“Who cares! It is just an animatronic. Not like there are any other souls in it.”

“But then why would Puppet and Goldie be trying so hard to protect their killer?” Bonnie asked, getting angry at Freddy. Freddy was just blind. He thought he was superior above all and would hurt innocents just to kill Afton.

“Williams most likely brainwashed them. Along with anyone else helping him.”

“Isn’t Spring Bonnie a girl?” Asked Chica. “Like, what if it isn’t Williams, we are then calling a girl a boy. Never assume genders, Freddy.” Said Chica, glaring at Freddy.

“Shut the hell up, Chica! It IS William! It doesn’t have a gender. Us animatronics don’t have genders!” Yelled Freddy.

“B-but William would always argue that he created HER, that Spring Bonnie was a SHE!” Chica yelled back. Freddy growled before retorting.

“If you want to call it a she then fine! But you will not be helping with capturing it!”

“Not like I wanted to! We could have gotten this all wrong! Puppet may be right and Spring Bonnie is keeping William under control!” Chica was laying into Freddy. If Freddy was a human still he most likely would have been completely red.

“But why would he run then! Only the guilty run!” Freddy shouted back at her. This made Chica freeze, considering it.

“Maybe you're right, Freddy.” Murmured Chica.

_‘NO!’_ Chica couldn’t be serious, right? Chica always gives people second chances, and she was the one to speak her mind. Anything she thought came out of her mouth, so she was seriously considering it! Chica couldn’t be serious. But if Chica went over, Bonnie would have to too. He loved Chica, and Chica loved him. The two always stood side by side.

Maybe Bonnie should consider it. Maybe Williams didn’t deserve second chances. He did kill over six children. But still, there was a rumor of two kids going on missing in the very early 70’s. One name was Luke and the other was Rechie… Rachie?

No… it was… Rachael.

Spring Bonnie was Rachael. The original FredBear, Spring Freddy was Luke most likely. How where the others this stupid!

Well, Bonnie didn’t tell them about Shadow calling Springtrap Rachael, or that he had seen her at all.

Shit Bonnie f*cked up.

“Let’s go guys. We need to interrogate a few… people.” Said Freddy slyly. Everyone nodded and walked after him towards the office, but Bonnie.

“Bons, you comin’?” Asked Chica.

“No. Thanks for asking. I will wait here. Love you.” Bonnie muttered.

“Love you too sweetie!” Called Chica running off. Bonnie sighed. Chica was too sweet. Innocent.

That would not work well with that Bonnie was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This took less then half the time the prologue took, just around four to four and a half hours from the eleven-ish it took for the prologue~  
> ~This is about 3K words and six and a half pages~  
> ~BAH! I feel like I will have to redo this in the future~  
> ~If you are even reading this and like my works then I do similar works on Wattpad! My user is @ReactingGalaxy, most likely will be changed when I fully move over here to @SIlverFoxx5706. I do FNaF content over there but will be moving my more prized ones over to here and redoing them here!~


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap has a breakdown after writing her past is a cryptic way. Her friends snoop around in her journal after finding that she won't be back online for a while.  
> ~~~  
>  Mark find out about the Mind Void and has a little chat with Henry about fixing Springtrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~DOUBLE UPDATE~  
> ~THIS TOOK ABOUT 9 HOURS TO DO~  
> ~7 pages, 3K ish words~

Springtrap was back in the office after taking another route to get back to the office to throw the originals off their scent. 

At the moment, Springtrap sat in the darkest corner of the office doodling Spring Freddy and Spring Foxy. Spring Freddy had on a purple top hat with a black ribbon tied into a bow. There was a purple bow tie matching with a purple vest adorned with lighter purple stars. He had blue eyes and the inside of his ears was a pale yellow, same with his stomach hatch. There were three buttons on his stomach hatch going down. He had a yellow version of Carl, Chicas cupcake to match him with blue eyes and a pink candle with a pink cupcake lining on a white plate. In his right hand was a microphone that was black with purple adorning it. He had white gloves with two black buttons keeping them on. They were ruffled around the wrists as well.

Spring Foxy was a yellow version of foxy. He didn’t have the eyepatch though and had purple eyes. He still had the pants though, the same brown as the original foxy. Though, unlike the originals he had a bushy like tail, much like Toy Foxy before he became The Mangle. He didn’t have the hook either. Spring Foxy also had a purple vest adorned with lighter purple stars. Foxy had similar white gloves to Freddy, but with black buttons adorning the wrist, causing the ruffles. He had a very dark brown at the tip of his tail, his stomach hatch was the same dark brown, as well as the inside of his ears.

  
  


Springtrap really missed the old days. The days when the three would hang out after closing hours with their night guard, Rosan. She was so nice. The only one who was human and nicer than her that Springtrap knew well was Mark at the moment.

  
  


She then decided to go on to writing a bit, explaining the last 40-50 years of her life. It would help her past the time.

* * *

_ Even the darkest of days have a bit of light… locked away without a single care of the world. _

_ Springs recoiled and stayed still, rusted in place for many more years to come. _

_ Two minds share a body, oblivious to the outside world. _

_ Rebirth is something strange, a new start at like, a restart. _

_ Most shouldn’t abuse this power, as not most can remember the past. _

_ The lucky few who do die and live on to remember shouldn’t interfere with the new world. _

_ The new world shouldn’t rely on the output of the old lives that passed. _

_ Though do murderers deserve this? _

_ A second chance at life? _

_ Maybe. _

_ Do they deserve to be locked away with one of their victims? _

_ It depends on who they were and how they feel. _

_ Are the vengeful, or are they peaceful? _

_ Malice should fill the ones they are trapped with, but perhaps not… _

_ Perhaps they are grateful for the company they haven’t had in decades. _

_ Though, drastic measures were taken for someone who had killed. _

_ Everything crushed until he could no longer move. _

_ Intestines skewered beyond repair. _

_ Death within minutes after the failure. _

_ He now forever haunts besides the young girl who also haunts. _

_ Forever bound, until they can be found. _

_ Years hidden. _

_ They were soon found. _

_ The killer went to the Mind Space, the little girl in his shoes… _

_ Killer or not, the girl is blamed for crimes she was not capable of committing. _

_ Nor was able to prevent it. _

* * *

Springtrap put the period after ‘it.’ She let out a gurgled sigh, earning a sideways look from Mark and Poppy.

_ ‘NOTHING.’  _ She signed.  _ ‘JUST DOING SOME PERSONAL WORK... AND REMEMBERING.’ _

Poppy told Mark what she had said. “What type of work? And remembering what?”

_ ‘WORK THAT IS KINDA PRIVATE. AND REMEMBERING A BIT OF THE PAST. I MISS MY FRIENDS.’  _ Spring Signed once more. She then closed her note book as Poppy told Mark what she had signed and he paused for a moment. Spring just thought about Spring Freddy. His beautiful blue eyes and caring nature. Spring Freddy had always made sure that Springtrap was ok back when she was Spring Bonnie. He was a bit goofy, but if he was still alive would have grown much.

“What was your past friend's name?”

_ ‘SPRING FREDDY AND SPRING FOXY. SPRING FOXY IS MANGLE SO I FOUND HIM.’  _ Springtrap signed. Poppy told Mark what she had signed.

“Heh, it was a Spring Trio, hm?” Asked Mark. Springtrap just stared for a second before nodding dumbly. “Did you have any relationship with any of them?” Asked Mark, giving a knowing look. If Springtrap was a human still she would have been completely pink.

_ ‘I MAY HAVE LIKED SOMEONE, BUT HE IS MOST LIKELY DEAD. IT WAS AROUND THE LATE 70’S WHEN HE WAS TAKEN. HE WAS REPLACED BY FREDBEAR. THEN I WAS REVAMPED.’ _ Springtrap signed quickly as Poppy recited.

“So.. Spring Freddy?” Asked Mark, making Springtrap drop her note book and pencil. “And I will take that response as a yes!” Mark practically yelled this. Springtrap grumbled, moving on all fours to grab her pencil and notebook. She then slinked back into the shadows to go back to doodling, but now doodling her old look.

A nice black button nose with eye lashes on the eyelids. A purple bow tie matching with a purple vest with lighter purple stars and a top hat with a black ribbon tied around it. Three black buttons line from the bow tie down to about the middle of the stomach. A darker brown like yellow on the stomach hatch. The lower half of the legs and kneecaps were the same dark brown like yellow. The feet plush was the same yellow as everything else. The inside of the ears was the dark yellow brown as the legs and stomach. The eyes were a beautiful green. In the hands was a guitar, purple was adorning a few spots on it, making beautiful patterns. There were white gloves that were adorned with a black button and ruffles around the wrist.

Springtraps old look was much better than her ‘newer’ look that she had when she was revamped. Most likely just to fit in with Fredbear. It was the stupidest thing ever. Springtrap really missed her old look.

She really missed Freddy. Or what she used to call him, Marigold. She used to call Spring Foxy Limestone, while they called her Spring. She really missed them. She missed their hugs, and how warm Marigold was. Spring tugged her legs towards her chest and tucked the notebook to her chest.

“You good?” Asked Shadow Bonnie, A.K.A RWQ. She nodded at him. Mark looked back and screamed when he saw RWQ. Springtrap let out a laugh, but all there was was garbled static, but the others in the room got the jist.

“STOP LAUGHING!” Yelled Mark. Poppy just sighed before helping Springtrap up, then moving over to Mark.

“So, RWQ, what do you need?” Asked Poppy.

“Oh, just overheard the originals. Planning on killing Rachael over there, thinking she is their killer.” RWQ said in a creepy way before disappearing, his white eyes and teeth being the last to disappear as he laughed.

“That guy ain’t normal.” Said Mark.

“No he isn’t, but is a friend of Springtrap’s. So respect him please.” Said Poppy. “He will be our friend… kinda… until the end.” Poppy continued.

“Oh. Cool.” He said sarcastically. Springtrap groaned, leaning backwards into the wall.

‘WHEN IS HENRY COMING TO FIX ME?’ Springtrap signed. She was pretty pissed that she wasn’t getting rid of William yet. ‘AND GETTING RID OF OLD WILLY BEFORE HE KILLS SOMEONE WITHOUT KILLING ME? I REALLY DON’T WANT TO DIE A SECOND TIME.’ Poppy quickly recited what Springtrap had signed.

“W-well Henry has been working on remaking a few of the older animatronics made by Williams, He is redoing their blueprints and stuff. Maybe we could transfer your ghost into a remade version of your old suit.You said you were revamped, so he would have the oldest model's blueprints. I will send him an email right now.” Said Mark, pulling up a PC from underneath his desk.

‘WAS THAT ALWAYS THERE?’

“I have no idea.” Muttered Poppy after leaning towards Springtrap.

“So, it is the original, non-revamped, Spring Bonnie vintage model, William Afton made the blueprints in 1970, started construction in 1971, and ended in 1974, put on stage in 1975. Right Springtrap?” Asked Mark, looking back at Springtrap. Springtrap nodded, surprised he even knew what year she was made in. Right. He helped make her. He would have been five by the time she was put on the stage.

Mark then went back to typing quickly. Springtrap walked over, looking over his left shoulder, Poppy his right. Mangle just came in and was looking down at the computer to see what was going on. Shadow Bonnie had reappeared and was looking down as well hovering over his head.

“And send! Can yall like------personal space?” Springtrap was surprised that his voice seemed to cut out for a few seconds. “----good Springtrap?” Asked Mark, giving Springtrap a slight look.

‘MY HEARING JUST FLUMPED.’ Springtrap signed, slightly worried.

“That---not good.” Said Poppy. “So, Mark,-----long should it----Henry? Springtrap------------hearing just basically crawled-------hole and died. Not good just---you know.”

“Just-------month. He just e-----back.” Came Mark's voice.

* * *

Error

Error

Error

System_Crash

Rebooting…

…

…

Spring_Bonnie_EXE.Shutdown_Program…

…

…

System_Crash

Emergency_Shutdown_Commencing

Error

3rr0r

3%%0%

System_Restart

Yes<

No

* * *

~~~

“So what do you think, Rachael.” Mike asked, looking the rotting bunny dead in the eyes. The weird thing is that the normally green tinted eye glow was now full on silver, much like her eyes. “Uh, Springtrap?” Mike asked once more. He watched as she had slightly twitchy movements.

“Her hearing shouldn’t have gone out in just a few seconds after her hearing started having issues.” Muttered Poppy.

“Could she have crashed?” Asked Mark. He had seen this happen to Mangle and Freddy. If an animatronic had been out of commission for a long time and didn’t use a certain line of code it could cause the animatronic to crash. Since they had self learning A.I. the animatronic would have recreated the code to be more modern, so when the old code resurfaced it caused a system meltdown basically. For Mangle it was his voice box, Freddy was his movement codes. It had taken a few weeks to delete all of the old code and remake those certain areas and meet all of the critique that came along with it. But those were larger strings of codes, listening should just take three to four days to do.

“Spring Bonnie… shutting down… Error… Error… Error…” Came the sound of a mechanical male voice.

“Was that a backup voice box?” Asked RWQ.

“Most likely.” Said Mark. “I guess Williams installed two voice boxes. One for command lines, the other for speaking. Explains why she can’t talk still.” Continued Mark.

“Mangle, Spring should be okay.” Said Poppy, looking and Mangle who was looking down at Springtrap.

“Emergency… full… system… shutdown…” Suddenly the old rabbit fell forward nearly squishing Mark if Mangle hadn’t caught her. Mark looked Springtrap right into her now dull silver eyes. The mouth hung slightly ajar to reveal Mr. Afton beneath. Mark shuddered, thinking about how painful the spring locks must have been before pushing the rolly chair back. He slid across the room and stopped by the vent. Mangle was putting Springtrap into a sitting position. In the back of the room.

“That can’t be good.” Whispered Poppy.

“Give me a minute.” Muttered RWQ. “She should be able to see everything at the moment, but since she doesn’t have full control of the animatronic she can’t move. But her soul can detach from the animatronic and become a shadow animatronic. Shadow Spring Bonnie. She will most likely be in the Mind Space at the moment, so I will be back.” At this RWQ disappeared into thin air once more.

“The f*ck is the Mind Space?” Asked Mark. Mark had heard the originals speak of it, but not mention what it was.

“It is a place that is given to a soul possessing an animatronic that Golden Freddy or the shadow animatronics.” Explained Poppy. “Very few have it. I think Bonnie and Chica have it, Puppet, Golden Freddy, the Shadows, Mangle, and now Springtrap.” Poppy continued.

“Ok. We are good. Rachael said she needed to stay to make sure Wiliams doesn’t take control with her out of the suit.” Said RWQ, reappearing out of nowhere. “But she said that her systems just crashed out of nowhere and need to reboot. It will take anywhere from a few hours to a week or two for her systems to check out and actually work again. Her words, not mine.”

“I side with that statement.” Said Mark. It was common sense that older, less kept, machines took much longer to reboot. Since Springtrap was neglected she would take much, much longer than the original animatronics to reboot.

“So. What do we do in the meantime while we wait for her to wake up?” Mark asked.

“We keep the originals away… and snook through her note book doodles!” Squeaked RWQ.

“What?” Said Mark and Poppy at the same time. RWQ was already picking up her notebook and looking through it.

“Oooh, pretty vintage designs of the Spring Trio!” Exclaimed RWQ holding up the book.

“Can I see?” Mark asked. RWQ nodded and held the book out. Mark grabbed it looking at the designs.

Mark gasped. “These were the O.G. designs! The ones I helped make!” Mark looked down at the old designs. They had larger pictures of the smaller details, such as Spring Bonnie's guitar, the animatronics gloves, faces, eyes, hats, chest, vest and many other even smaller details.

Suddenly a small click could be heard.

“Two percent completed on Springtrap.” Said RWQ.

“This is gonna be longer than we thought.” Muttered Mark.

“Yup. You said it Mangle.” Whispered Poppy after Mangle tapped a few times in morse code.

“I need to learn morse code. And sign language.” Mark hissed. Suddenly Springtrap let out another ping. “Let me guess, RWQ. 4 percent?” Mark asked, glaring at the shadow. They let out a hum as they nodded.

~~~

* * *

20%

...

22%

...

24%

...

Incoming_Signal…

…

…

System_Reboot_Paused…

…

…

New_User_Connected

Hello,

Mr.Emily

Deleting_Old_User…

…

…

William_Afton

Delete?

Yes<

No

…

…

…

User_Deleted

Resume_Reboot

Yes<

No

Select_User_Before_Commencing…

…

…

  
  


Thank_You_For_Choosing

Mr.Emily

* * *


End file.
